


Tylenol

by Fish_Mommy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Edge Lord, Gabriel is in pain, M/M, Pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Mommy/pseuds/Fish_Mommy
Summary: In which Jack is tired of Gabriel's constant complaining.- I am better at writing than this
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 16





	Tylenol

"_Jaaack_!" Gabriel calls from his and Jack's shared bedroom. He stumbles from the bathroom to the bed, hand holding onto the dip in his back through the way.

...

"Ahhh!"

A loud thud.

Incomprehensable moaning.

"Gabriel?" Jack peering his head through the door. His face shows no expression besides pure worry, wrinkles creasing his forehead.

The clump on the floor lifts itself and Jack can make out the image of his husband, pain contorting his face.

"It _hurts_!" He growls, and Jack can only step from the room and shake his head.

"Take your tylenol, _Gabriel_!" He shouts back, an equal sounding edgy tone to his voice.


End file.
